


Simple Gifts

by scherryzade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, John Sheppard is not one of those people, some people have natural rhythm, some people have the gift of song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple gifts of music and dance, and what happens when your CO does not have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming [](http://gelbes-gilatier.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gelbes_gilatier**](http://gelbes-gilatier.livejournal.com/) and [late night tweeting](http://twitter.com/scherryzade/status/5246615618) for this, even though it went in a completely different direction (no newcomers ): and it's also partly inspired by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/face_of_joe/70059.html) on [](http://face-of-joe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://face-of-joe.livejournal.com/)**face_of_joe**.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on [ October 29th, 2009 ](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/8767.html)

Richard is on the verge of sending through a second rescue team when the gate activates.

He's so glad to see all the members of both Sheppard's team and Lorne's rescue party walk through the gate, it takes him a few moments to register the shock on their faces.

"Colonel Sheppard? What happened?"

"I do not," snaps Sheppard, his expression dark, "want to talk about it." He stalks past Richard, straight to the nearest transporter, and slaps the controls forcefully.

Richard turns to the rest of the team, who make no attempt to follow Sheppard. The Marines are at attention, studiously avoiding anyone's gaze, while Major Lorne bites his lip. Even Dr McKay is subdued, and Teyla - of all people - looks close to tears. Ronon stands over her, visibly concerned, and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"My God, what happened?" asks Richard.

"Colonel Sheppard," says Teyla, choking out the words, "has no sense of rhythm." Then she bursts into tears.

"It's true," says Ronon gruffly, as Teyla sobs into his shoulder and Richard stares at them.

"The man's impossible," exclaims Rodney. "The only reason we're _alive_ is because Major Lorne here has a surprisingly good singing voice."

Hoping to make some sense of all this, Richard turns to the Major, who at least looks embarrassed by this outburst. "Just doing my job, Doc," he says, and then adds, with that discomfitted expression of loyalty that Richard's come to associate with the topic of John Sheppard, "Not everyone's cut out for the stage."

Rodney snorts. "Maybe not, but how the hell did he ever get promoted above captain without being able to count 6/8 time?"

"It was _horrible_ ," sobs Teyla, and Ronon pats her shoulder comfortingly.

Lorne looks pained. "In fairness, he has a very good shimmy." Richard sees the Marines nodding agreement, and discreetly opens a channel to the infirmary.

"Dr Keller, If you wouldn't mind freeing up a dozen beds in the infirmary," he says, _sotto voce_.

"Ha!" exclaims Rodney. "What good's his shimmy if he falls over his own feet on the first sequence?"

" _I thought there weren't any casualties,_ " says Dr Keller, concern sharp in her voice.

"I - think we may have been hasty in our assessment of the situation."

Teyla pulls away from Ronon and wipes her eyes, squaring her shoulders before turning to Richard. "I think, in the circumstances, that I can no longer work with Colonel Sheppard. It is - too much to bear."

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," says Richard, trying to signal the gate room guard detail. Sergeant Johnson takes the hint, and starts to gently disarm the returnees. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"It is quite impossible," she sniffs, her lip trembling.

"Well, now, I don't want to rush to judgement, Teyla. Perhaps with a little - training..." He trails off, not entirely clear what he's trying to convince her of, but she seems a little appeased. Ronon, on the other hand, gives him a narrow-eyed glare.

"And what do you know about choreography?" he growls.

Richard gapes. "I, uh, I'm really more of a waltz man?" he says, a little desperately. " _Dr Keller_ ," he hisses into the radio.

As the medics steer them towards the infirmary, Richard hears Rodney say "It's 'step, kick, step, _turn_ , shimmy. How hard is that?"

~

"I can waltz, you know," says Sheppard in a small voice.

"I'm sure you can, John -"

"I could show you," says Sheppard, brightening slightly.

"That won't be necessary, Colonel."

Sheppard sags. "Nancy made me learn for the wedding. I wasn't very good."

"Why don't we see if Dr Keller can help with that."

"Do you think she can?"

"I'm almost certain of it."

**Author's Note:**

> The title from the Shaker song 'Simple Gifts', by a circuitous route, because for some reason I've ended up with a vision of Lorne singing 'I bought me a cat' from Aaron Copland's Old American Songs sequence, which also features his setting of Simple Gifts.
> 
> Or possibly songs from 'Guys and Dolls'.


End file.
